


Sugar Baby Prime

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Collars, Hot Tub Sex, Leather, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Sex for Nice Things, Silverfux, Spanking, SubliminalHux2021, Sugar Baby Armitage Hux, Sugar Daddy Ren Prime, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Armitage Hux just sent his real father to the bottom of the bay. Fucking Brendol wrote him out of his will.  What's a 22 year old with no marketable skills supposed to do? He needs to maintain a particular lifestyle. Nice clothes, nice cars and a steady disposable income. Mr. Prime offers Armitage everything his real daddy never could.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Subliminal Hux Event 2021





	Sugar Baby Prime

**Author's Note:**

> No MCD pictured although it's Brendol Hux so who cares? I normally don't vibe with Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby scenarios but these two were at it the second they met. Did my best making a Ren Prime sim used the comic for reference materials. Hux wanted pink everything. I don't make the rules. Who am I kidding I make the rules to break the rules.

**[Link to @Baphometsims Twitter](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1353883387900133379) **

**4 sequential videos around 2 minutes each no written dialogue lots of body talk.**


End file.
